


dnd one shots

by danieljeremiah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danieljeremiah/pseuds/danieljeremiah
Summary: decided to write some stories for y'all that didn't fit within the campaign!most of these take place before the campaign started!





	dnd one shots

“And you’ll come back?”

Emryn’s hand hovered over the door handle. Ferrah stood behind him, arms crossed. The dwarf didn’t bother to turn around to face his friend.

There was tension in the air for a while, Emryn’s heart beating like the drums that led the marches of Ferrah’s army. After what seemed like an eternity, he wrapped his hand around the cold handle.

“Em?”

Ferrah stepped forward, perhaps to place a hand on his shoulder or grab his arm, but she was too late. Emryn had run off, a sack of clothes gripped in his hand. His hair trailed behind him, a tangled mess of blond locks.

The room was spotless that day. Everything was in its rightful place, save for the books and clothes that Emryn took along with him. Everything looked fine at first glance. Everything except Ferrah.

Ferrah was a wreck. She sat in his room for 5 sleepless days and nights, crying nonstop. On the sixth morning, Caerys begged her to get sleep. Ferrah didn’t leave the room for another week. Food was brought to her door.

She knew he wasn’t coming back. Ferrah took a photo off Emryn's nightstand, departing the room without a tear left to cry.

She only found solace in Caerys' presence, relying on him to lift her back up.

"I love you," Ferrah said one night, unaware she'd never say it to him again. After all, who could fill the gap of her best friend?

She ran away. Ran from her troubles, ran from Caerys. She ran until she couldn't anymore.

Home. She ran to the cave where she'd spent most of her life. The cave she was raised in. The cave her mother nearly killed her in. The cave with memories she'd rather repress.

Solitude was her destination for the year. To an extent, she was okay with that. Not completely, but enough to get by for a year.

And in that year away from the hustle and bustle of her old life, Ferrah built up an army again. She wanted to create a dragonborn clan that could protect each other, a clan that would  _die_ for each other.

And die they did. Every last one of them killed in an attempt to assassinate Yana Mei, a full year after Emryn's disappearance.

Was this karma? Is this what she deserved for not stopping Emryn earlier? How did the Raven Queen allow this? How  _could_ she?

Ferrah felt old. She felt so old. She was young, but her soul was damaged to a point of no return.

It wasn't until she met Niera and Auurora that she felt her sense of belonging return. To meet rebels like them was a breath of fresh air. They led her back to where she truly belonged.

Home. Home was with Emryn. But where was he? How much longer until he turned up, dead or alive? She didn't care which. She wanted closure.

And when Ferrah saw Emryn again in the campsite, her heart nearly burst out of her chest. It took everything out of her not to just run up to him and hold him in a tight embrace.

Time seemed to stop when they approached each other.

"You came back." The dragonborn choked up, trying to stay strong in front of everyone else.

"Yeah." Emryn was crying.  "Yeah, I did."

Ferrah laughed, masking the tears coming from her eyes. "Did you get a haircut?"

The dwarf smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I did it myself. Do you like it?"

She nodded, and they took each other in their arms in tears.


End file.
